A computing device may interact with a variety of peripheral devices such as printers, sensor devices, mobile devices, etc. The computing device may be interconnected with the peripheral device via a wired connection (e.g., universal serial bus, etc.) or may be connected via a wireless connection (e.g., 802.11x wireless network, etc.). Internet of things (IoT) devices may be dispersed throughout an environment in which the computing device operates and may interact with the computing device via wireless network. IoT devices may be dispersed some distance from where the computing device operates making it difficult to identify which IoT peripherals are connected to the computing device. This may provide opportunity for compromising the computing device by presenting a rouge IoT device for connection to the computing device.